


Igloo

by orphan_account



Series: The Rescue 'Verse [2]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Blankets, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Don and Dmitri are in a mostly romantic and nonsexual relationship. It takes a lot of cuddling and affection before they warm up to the idea of being intimate with each other. And Don worries about taking advantage of Dmitri, who ends up being relieved because he was starting to worry that there really was something wrong with him and perhaps Don didn't like him anymore, but Don wants him after all. When they finally are ready to be intimate, they somehow manage to end up making a giant fluffy pile out of as many pillows and comforters as they can find.</p><p>Numbers gets increasingly pissed off about them stealing all the blankets and pillows, so he ends up just buying them a bunch of extra bedding and so they’ll stop STEALING ALL THE DAMN PILLOWS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarnivorousMoogle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/gifts).



> Comes from an "Imagine" I wrote where Numbers and Wrench rescue Dmitri and Don before any ill can befall either of them. In this 'verse, the four of them live in Numbers' and Wrench's house.

“Hey, Don?” 

“Yeah?” Don answers, crunching happily on his bag of Sun chips. He always told Dmitri they were better for his figure than the salt-fest that Lays was. Dmitri never really minded when Don complained about junk food since he never really ever liked it much himself.

Dmitri picks his head up off of Don’s chest and sits upright on the couch. The movie they had been watching— _The Hobbit_ —plays softly in the background. Dmitri picks up the remote to pause it to bring up something that had been bothering him for quite a while.

When Don sees Dmitri pause the movie and look at him with such sincerity, he quickly puts down his chips to listen to what Dmitri had to say.

“Are we okay?” Dmitri asks. “Sometimes I think you really like me, like when we watch movies or go bowling or when we bake things for dessert. But other times I don’t think you like me at all, like when you don’t want to kiss me or hold my hand all of a sudden. If you don’t like me, you can just tell me. I don’t want to have to live like I did with my Papa.”

“Hey, hey, no, that’s not it at all! Dmitri,” Don implores, taking Dmitri’s hand in his, “I would _never_ treat you like your dad treated you. I was freaked out that you wouldn’t want me to be too touchy feely since we’ve both been through so much. I didn’t want to rush it, but also, I really like you. I guess I was stupid and should’ve talked to you first. I really didn’t mean it.”

Dmitri’s smile lights up the whole room, and Don breathes a sigh of relief.

“So you do like me? You don’t want to try to get rid of me or treat me like I’m slow?”

Don takes the cruel words out of Dmitri’s mouth with a gentle kiss. Don hates the thought that Stavros has shaped his son into being so frightened and untrusting. Because hell, even when he was blackmailing Stavros, he never wanted harm to come to his family! He wants to hold Dmitri in his arms and remind him that no one is going to hurt either of them, not so long as Don is around, with Numbers and Wrench as backup, of course. So he decides to do just that.

“Maybe this is silly,” Don begins. “But when I was a kid, and I felt sad and lonely, I made myself a blanket fort and ate ice cream. Do you…?”

“I like that idea! We always have fun when we do that.”

Don smiles again. He realizes he’s been doing that a lot lately since his timely rescue. The pressure of Lorne Malvo and the Supermarket King are off both their backs, and he supposes that’s as good a fresh start as any.

Quickly, they run through the rooms grabbing pillows and blankets from beds and the linen closet. They then bring their supplies back to the living room and push chairs, the sofa, and a well-placed cushion into what looks more like a blanket and pillow igloo than a fort. But they’re proud of their work and are soon nestling themselves inside it.

“I remember the fort being a lot bigger when I was a kid.”

Dmitri pecks his cheek. “You’re still a kid. Your body’s just gotten bigger.”

The plan had been to finish the movie inside their igloo, but Don feels overcome and kisses Dmitri back. Dmitri brings his hands up to play with Don’s floppy hair, earning an excited shiver.

“Is this okay?” Don double checks.

“Definitely okay.”

Dmitri pushes Don to the floor where he lands with a gentle puff from the comforters below him. Dmitri lays atop him, and Don brings his hands up to run gentle tracks from his shoulders to his rear. 

Don never thought he’d be in a relationship where kissing and touching was just as nice as taking things further. Honestly, he likes that there’s no pressure to take things up a notch.

The two men slowly lose track of time as they begin exploring each other’s bodies. Kisses on lips move down to cheeks and jaws while hands slide from above items of clothing to below. It’s a very unhurried perusal with lots of care and attention infused into every touch.

“Oh my god. Not again!” Numbers yells from the front door.

Dmitri and Don pulls back from each other and try not to laugh as they imagine the looks on Numbers’ and Wrench’s faces. Bashfully they leave their fort half naked.

“Did you buy Honey Bunches of Oats?” Dmitri asks, looking at the bags their rescuers are carrying.

Numbers rolls his eyes. “ _Yes_ , I got you Honey Bunches of Oats, but you’re trying to change the subject.

Don notices Wrench trying not to smile and is quick to point it out. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

Numbers turns to him, trying to sign to Wrench that he’s a traitor but finds his arms are too weighed down by groceries. He groans in frustration before getting back to the scolding he was giving to their new associates.

“Look, if you want more pillows or you want more blankets, ask us. We don’t want you getting bodily fluids on our stuff, capisce?”

Don and Dmitri share a devious look before answering at the same time.

“We promise.”

They both scamper back into the igloo and start the movie again.

“You’re both terrible liars. I hope you know that! And these groceries aren’t going to put themselves away!”

Numbers and Wrench bring everything into the kitchen, leaving them free to talk again.

_Aren’t you happy that they’re happy?_

Numbers sighs in defeat. _You’re right. We’ll make it work. This will work, right?_

Wrench smiles at him before leaning in for a quick kiss. _Of course it will. You and me? We’re unstoppable._

And, well, the man has a point. Numbers nods in agreement as they start putting things away. Maybe it really would work out…for all of them.


End file.
